


Crazy Eyeliner Game

by DJayJay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/F, and Raven being tired of her, just Clarke being ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJayJay/pseuds/DJayJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt : ‘i’m yelling to my friend about how attractive this celebrity is and then plot twist you’re the celebrity and in front of me wtf’ au</p><p>Or, </p><p>Clarke tells Raven how pretty this new actress is. Said actress is probably flattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Eyeliner Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asiangran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiangran/gifts).



> So, as a present for Misscouchpotato, I wrote this. Hope you like it !

You’re standing in line to get to the cashier when Clarke finally comes back from you don’t know where. She let you down in the middle of the store, forever ago – it was only ten minutes ago but you hate grocery shopping so it feels like she was gone for ten years or something – and now that you see her coming back with a magazine in hand, you exactly know where she went too.

You can’t help but sigh. Seriously, when is she going to get over her celebrity crush? It’s not the first one she got, but this one is freaking powerful and a goddamn pain in your ass. When Clarke stands next to you in the line, she has that stupid smile you know too well on her lips and you want to sigh again.

“Let me guess”, you say, “that girl did an interview for that mag?”

“And a photoshoot!”, she exclaims happily and starts flipping through the pages to find the good one. She squeaks when she does and turns the magazine for you to see it, too. She probably wants you to squeak too but you just give her a pointed look and she shakes her head.

“Seriously Raven, isn’t she beautiful? Isn’t she lovely?!”

“Clarke, if you start singing, I will strangle you with my cane.”

You friend laugh at that, “no but Lexa is really beautiful, Rae. And she has some crazy eyeliner game in that photoshoot.”

Clarke doesn’t but you notice the way the woman waiting just ahead of you gives you a side-look and you just want to punch your best friend. You love Clarke, you truly do, but when she’s going crazy over Lexa – or over any actor/actress actually – you just want to bury her alive. Especially when she does that in public.

Some high pitched noise escape her mouth again and you groan. “Clarke, people start thinking you crazy and the lady before us already gave us three weird looks so can you stop squeaking?”

“Oh, she’s probably a fan too!”

Clarke is way ahead of you and takes a few steps towards the woman. Will Abby be mad at you if you kill her only daughter? Probably, and that sucks. You shake your head with a sigh and glance towards the woman Clarke wants to talk too. You’re facing her back and that’s all you can tell about her, except that she’s a little bit taller than you. Aside from that, she wearing a black hoodie and the hood is over her head, you can’t even see her hair. Then, she has some black skinny jeans tucked into her combat boots. She actually reminds you of Clarke when she binge-watches Netflix for eight hours straight and then needs to go to the mall because she doesn’t have chips or pop-corn anymore. You’re probably going to sound like a judgmental asshole but yeah, she’s probably a fan too.

You don’t even try to stop Clarke when she pokes the woman’s shoulder and just look at the scene. The other turns and gives a weird look to your friend, who just smiles and simply asks her is she’s a Lexa fan. To say the lady seems surprised is an understatement. Well, from what you can see of her face, she seems surprise. Her hood is falling on her forehead and her eyes are hidden behind some really black sun glasses, so black you wonder if she can actually see something.

“Excuse-me?”, says the other woman in a low voice, brows raised on her forehead and above her glasses.

“My friend said you gave us weird look while we were talking about Lexa, so I was wondering if you were a fan too”, Clarke ads with a smile.

“Oh.”

She’s quiet for a minute or so, apparently wondering what she should say. She bites her lower lip and then, she opens her mouth again, “I don’t know, actually.”

“How can you not?”, asks Clarke, taken aback by this answer.

Her interlocutor glances right, left and then looks back at Clarke. She raises her free hand – the other one is holding what seems to be a pack of ice-cream – and takes off her glasses.

You’re not good with faces (it took you something like two weeks to remember your mechanic partner’s face and this is a guy you used to see every day) but you’re pretty sure you know that face. Maybe because that’s the face Clarke showed you in the magazine a few minutes ago. Maybe because Clarke made you watch a lot off stuffs with that face in it. Maybe because that is the face Clarke is obsessed with. Too much maybes.

You take a look at Clarke’s face and according to the way she looks, this is definitely her. Of course. If someone can get noticed by the person they’re obsessing over, it’s Clarke (you recall the story of her walking into Oprah when she was ten or something). Thing is, now that Clarke is shocked, you have no idea how she is going to react. You shake your head and ask her to close her mouth at least. But then she turns at you, face blank of any expression, and hands you her magazine. You raise a brow but take it anyway, and when both of her hands are free, she simply walks away. You look at her until she disappears from your sigh and glance at the other woman, which is looking in Clarke’s direction, too.

“Is she okay?”, she asks and you nod.

“She’ll be, don’t worry. The real problem is that I need her credit card to pay. Can you hold me this and keep an eye on my cart?”, you hand her the magazine and turn around, not waiting for a reply from Lexa.

You know Clarke; she probably went to hide in the fruit section of the mall, next to the bananas because it’s her favorite, so it won’t take you long to come back to pay your groceries.

Clarke spots you as soon as you get into the fruit section and she tells you she doesn’t need you to tell her that it’s okay. It’s not and she was totally ridiculous.

“You were”, you say with a shrug, “but it’s your turn to pay so if you don’t want to come back, can I have your credit card?”

She hands you her entire wallet and you walk away, “I’ll send you a text when I’m outside. Don’t fall into a hole of embarrassment or something, I need you to pay your rent as well.” You hear her groans at you but you’re busy speeding up to get to your cart before Lexa decides to leave. The poor woman only wanted some ice cream and ended up dealing with your crazy obsessed best friend, what a day for her.

The actress is waiting next to your cart, her ice-cream under her arm while she writes something in Clarke’s magazine. At least she seems nice enough to sign stuffs for people she shocked with her face.

“Thanks for staying, sorry about Clarke, you’re free now.”

“Sure”, she says and closes the magazine before throwing it in your cart, “have a nice night.”

You nod a ‘you too’ and then she’s gone. Well that was fast, she really wanted to go home.

You kind of curse Clarke for being absent when you need to put all the groceries on the cashier but somehow, the customer right behind you notices your cane and brace and comes to help. You pay and then exit the mall, grabbing your phone as you walk out the doors, you dial Clarke’s number and when she picks up, you order her to move her ass to the car. She’s next to you in no time and takes care of putting the groceries in the truck.

“She signed your mag”, you absentmindedly mention to her when she takes it from the cart and she gives you a surprise look before opening it. She gets to the photoshoot pages fast enough and her mouth opens in a quiet gap. If they could, her eyeball would probably have escaped her skull, according to the way she looks. What the hell again?

“Rae. Rae, she didn’t sign my mag.”

You raise a brow at that, “I saw her writing inside of it.”

“Yeah, she did but – she didn’t sign it.”

Clarke turns her magazine to you and you’re greeted with a picture of Lexa wearing some blue jean and white shirt, hair wild around her face and small smile dancing on her lips. By the end of the pages, you catch some black handwriting and focus on that, eyes squinting so that you can read properly.

“I can teach you the crazy eyeliner game if you’d like”, you read out loud and then notice the phone number and, “did you just score a date by being ridiculous?”

Clarke is all wide eyes and open mouth and you guess that yeah, she just did. Clarke Griffin, official nerd, roommate and best friend of the incredible Raven Reyes, pre-med student, just scored a date with the new piercing actress known as Lexa Woods.

And you’re not even surprised. It’s Clarke after all.

“Get your ass in the car, I’ll help you not being as ridiculous as before if you feed me tonight.”

“We’re ordering pizza.”, announces Clarke as she takes the driver sit of the car. You give an appreciative whistle at that and smile. Tonight is going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and follow me on tumblr at myfringershurtsobad !


End file.
